Untitled
by DragonShifter
Summary: Just a random story from my imagination. sorry if it is not good.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Once there a man. His name was Logan. He usually kept to himself, only interacting with others if he had to. When he was about 30, some rotten headed punks decided to do some experiments on him. They soon found out that Logan did not liked being a lab rat. They are no longer with us. After he got out of the lab, he didn't remember much of his life. But he did remember a young girl. He spent a good time looking for her. He looked in foster homes, orphanage, Etc.. We start in one of those turbulent periods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"WHY CAN'T I FIND HER"

"Please calm down Logan"

"I can't proffesor. I'VE been searching a very long time for her." Logan was frustrated because almost missed his chance of metting the young girl in his memories. The professor had been trying to help him find her with no success.

"Now Logan, I know you have been looking for her a long time. But maybe we should look for a child with mutant powers."

"I guess we could give it a try professor. You would probably know better."

"I will let you know what I find when I am done."

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

_**One Year Later**_

"Now Jordann, Perhaps you should consider the alternative."

" I dont want to go to some stupid school for freaky people. Where everyone will treat and think that I am dumb."

" You are not going to be treated or thought of like that."

" Fine. I will go to this stupid school for gifted kids. BUT if i don't like it, I reserve the right to go to normal school and act normal."

" Okay. You are dismissed."

"Whatever Miss Frost." As soon as Jordann got out of the office, she mosied on over to the bathroom, then she went to the drinking fountain. Then she slowly went back to class. As she headed back to class she thought "Am I ever going to be normal? Am I ever going to have a familiy?" When she got back to class the teacher told her to be nice to her new companion, which was the gentleman sitting by her desk. Jordann went and sat down at her desk. " So I take It that you are to be my new companion."

"Yes I am. My name is Logan." said Logan. Before I go on, I must explain that in this world, very early on in history it was decided that it would be good for a person to be bonded to another person. Thus started the practice of companions. " I'm Jordann. nice to meet you." The day was pretty dull after that. Later on the plane to the new school Jordann asked " Are you The Wolverine Logan?"

" Possibly"

"Awww... are you or aren't you?"

"Ya, I am."

"Hmmmm... do you know why you were assigned to me?"

" I asked."

" Why. You must have done some reasearch on me. I mean, I'm not the nicest person to be around, and not to mention that I must have gone through half a dozen companions already."

" Well, the way I figure it, we are alike in alot of ways and I figure you could help me figure out my past."

" Oh. Okay, see in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

_**A Few Years Pass.**_

" Your gettin' good kid. To good."

"Not really." Jordann was sparring with Logan. She had come along way since that day Logan became her companion. Logan had mellowed her out alot as well. She no longer was unpleasent to be around and had gotten her self another companion. His name was Remy. Altogether they made a unruly pair and soon became the heart and soul of the school. You see, Jordann had the ability to copy anyones powers. It was fun doing reinactments of classes or doing plays. Because her ability was that simiular to Mystiques powers but Jordann's were more imaginary based. Everyone always vied for a spot whenever Jordann and her companions did reinactments or plays. But on a day like this, which was May 15, which was Jordanns birthday, her companions had a surprise for her. "OMG! LOGAN, REMY, LOOK WHAT I FOUND IN MY LOCKER!" screamed Jordann at the top of her lungs as she yelled down the hall to Logan and Remy's room. Everyone stopped and stared at her as she ran. Most broke out in laughter because they knew what she was so excited about. Because most of them had chipped in to get her present. Most followed her to her destination. When everyone arrived they heard Logan and Remy trying to calm her down. "Calm down Jordann. Breathe."

"But But But"

"No buts about it." When Jordann had calmed down enough Remy asked " Now petite, what is you so excited about Huh?"

" I found Tickets for the upcoming David Bowie Concert And they are also backstage passes. I'm so excited."

" I bet" said Logan who had been woken up. For the rest of the day Jordann got ready for the concert. Everyone helped. Later after concert she did some reianacting of the songs and everyone was happy.

_**The End.**_

_**Okay, If you liked this story please leave a comment and any ideas for future stories I could do please.**_


End file.
